His Weakness
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Bagi Sasuke, Naruto dan kacamata adalah dua hal yang tidak seharusnya dijadikan satu. OS. Light-BL.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto and Sasuke from manga Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**His Weakness**

[ AU / BL / short-fiction ]

* * *

Tatapan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa dikatakan dapat membuat siapa pun mengernyit dan menurunkan pandangan sebelum beringsut menjauh. Siapa pun yang mendapat tatapan tajam darinya boleh dikatakan lebih memilih menghindar sejauh mungkin daripada berhadapan dengannya. Dia memang tidak akan mengatakan apa pun kalau seseorang berhasil memancing kekesalan atau bahkan kemarahannya karena satu tatapan tajam darinya sudah cukup sebagai isyarat.

Namun di antara semua orang itu hanya ada satu yang tidak akan mempan terhadap setajam apa pun tatapan yang dia berikan.

Sosok itu seolah tidak peduli atau terlalu tidak peka untuk sadar akan isyarat apa yang diberikannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Kerutan yang amat samar muncul di keningnya. Selama sepuluh detik penuh dia mengamati sosok di sampingnya. Jari-jari tangan pucatnya sempat berkedut. Dia meremas pinggiran buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi pada buku di tangannya namun gagal; hanya terpaku pada satu kata yang bisa ditangkap matanya.

Bukan hanya kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena keberadaan si pirang.

"Dobe," Sasuke memanggil, nada suaranya datar.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi si pirang untuk memberikan reaksi atas panggilannya. Sosok itu mengangkat kepala dari layar komputer jinjing yang terbuka di atas pangkuan. Sepasang iris biru cerah yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah kacamata persegi bergagang hitam balas menatapnya. Ada sorot kebingungan di mata itu.

"Huh? Kau memanggilku?"

Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua mata atau untuk menarik napas panjang. Dia bergeming di tempat, tidak berkedip dan memandang sosok di hadapannya. Sepasang oniksnya tidak sekalipun lepas dari kacamata yang bertengger di hidung si pirang.

Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tidak mempunyai kelemahan. Ya, tentu saja. Itu sudah seperti sebuah aturan tidak tertulis di keluarganya. Bahkan jika kelemahan itu terlalu besar untuk dihilangkan, mereka harus menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang. Sasuke tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Dia sudah biasa melakukannya.

Setidaknya sampai dia mengenal si pirang bodoh itu.

Siapa sangka jika Sasuke yang selama ini bisa menyembunyikan emosi dengan amat sangat baik di balik ekspresi dan sikap dinginnya kepada orang-orang justru tidak berkutik di hadapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Suara Naruto memaksanya kembali kepada sekitar; sama sekali tidak sadar jika kini laki-laki itu telah meletakkan komputer jinjing di atas meja dan bergerak mendekat ke tempatnya. Naruto kini berada cukup dekat dengannya sampai Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipi laki-laki itu. Napasnya tercekat. Sasuke tidak sadar merapatkan tubuh pada sandaran sofa. Buku di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh di atas lantai. Kedua pupil matanya melebar sempurna.

Ada dorongan yang kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto dan membuat laki-laki itu berbaring di atas sofa dan melakukan apa yang kini terlintas di benaknya.

Sasuke merasa sangat bangga terhadap dirinya karena bisa menahan dorongan tersebut dan mencoba tidak memedulikan hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, huh?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Lebih karena secara mendadak lidahnya tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya menempel pada langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Kejeniusan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah terkenal mendadak menguap tak berbekas. Dia seperti orang idiot yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya seperti ini. Dicobanya menarik napas panjang beberapa kali. Dia berhasil. Bahunya tidak lagi tegang. Dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Ditatapnya lagi si pirang yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai ide apa pun mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kau," Sasuke memulai. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu untuk tidak menggunakan kacamata sialan itu, Usuratonkachi?"

Sepasang mata biru itu memperlihatkan keterkejutan. Naruto membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening sebelum tangan kecokelatannya bergerak menggaruk bagian belakang kepala.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Teme," kilah Naruto. "Kau tahu sendiri penglihatanku buruk jika terlalu lama berada di depan komputer-_ttebayo_! Aku perlu kacamata ini untuk bekerja."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeretakkan giginya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menggunakannya di depanku, bukan? Kau bisa bekerja di tempat lain dan bukannya di sini."

"Tapi kau juga tahu aku tidak suka bekerja sendirian di tempat sepi. Itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir." Si pirang mendesah dengan sedikit dramatis. "Lagi pula ada apa denganmu, huh? Kau selalu bersikap seperti ini hanya karena sebuah kacamata yang tidak mempunyai kesalahan apa pun terhadapmu. Kau tidak sedang PMS kan, Sasuke? Sakura-chan selalu marah tanpa alasan jika sedang mendekati periodenya."

Sungguh ... Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Naruto bisa membawa-bawa Sakura ke dalam pembicaraan ini. Pola pikir laki-laki di hadapannya terkadang tidak bisa dia mengerti.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mendesah. Tangan pucatnya bergerak memijat kening. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit.

"Lepaskan kacamata itu sekarang, Naruto," katanya dengan mata terpejam. Dia tidak suka berdebat dengan Naruto hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau," Naruto menjawab. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Tidak selama kau belum mengatakan alasannya. Selama ini aku tidak berkomentar atau protes jika kau memintaku untuk tidak memakai kacamata. Tapi tidak sekarang, kau tahu. Tidak masuk akal kalau kau selalu marah setiap kali—"

"—kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap apa pun jika sudah mengenakan kacamata sialan itu, _Idiot_."

"H—huh?"

Naruto kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti seekor ikan di akuarium. Dia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Tapi ... kenapa? Apa hubungannya?"

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah. Dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Sepasang oniksnya menatap tajam tirai jendela yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

Dia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai kelemahan, bukan? Kelemahan yang coba disembunyikannya dari siapa pun bahkan termasuk kepada Naruto. Dia bahkan berharap agar si pirang tidak perlu tahu karena baginya ... kelemahan itu hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya.

Sesuatu menyentuh permukaan pipinya, memaksa Sasuke untuk menatap sepasang mata biru itu lagi. Dia bergeming atas kehangatan dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Ingin mendesah ketika ibu jari laki-laki itu mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tahu aku ini terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang kaupikirkan jika kau tidak mengatakannya langsung, Sasuke."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menarik napas dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menang jika berhadapan dengan Naruto terlebih di saat seperti ini.

"Kau"—Sasuke meneguk ludah sedikit dipaksakan. Dia memaksa otaknya merangkai kata-kata yang tepat—"Kau terlihat ... sangat seksi jika memakai kacamata dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa pun yang kulakukan."

Sasuke sudah berpikir jika akan mendengar tawa mengejek dari si pirang. Namun tawa itu tidak pernah sampai di telinganya. Kedua matanya mengamati Naruto; mengamati bagaimana sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat dan membentuk senyum lebar. Sepasang mata biru itu memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat satu kotak besar permen dan cokelat.

"Sungguh!?" Naruto berseru, masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau berpikir demikian?"

"Hn."

"_Well_, tentu saja kau harus berpikir bahwa aku seksi dengan kacamata ini. Aku _memang_ seksi, bukan? Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku ini juga tampan."

"_Moron_. Tidak ada—"

Sasuke tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya karena sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di bibirnya memaksanya untuk bungkam. Dia segera memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Naruto melumat bibirnya.

Kini dia tidak lagi peduli akan apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya—bahkan kelemahan yang selalu disembunyikannya dari Naruto sekalipun.

Lagi pula apa gunanya? Bukankah si pirang sudah tahu?

—**The end—**

* * *

_... dan saya kembali menulis pair ini lagi. Sepertinya susah untuk lepas dari OTP yang satu ini, orz. No more rambling, thank you for reading and reviewing. See you next time, fellas! ;)_


End file.
